1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to methods and apparatuses that move and retrieve objects in a graphical user environment.
2. Background of Related Art
The advancements for providing the information stored on a computer system to an end user have evolved from DOS based text environments, to window/desktop environments, and ultimately three dimensional (3D) environments. More often than not, the objects occupying the visible display space (i.e. screen real estate) far exceed the particular number of objects required to perform a desired action.
Consequently, the user is often required to move/drag those objects, which are not required to perform the desired action, to a location on the display screen which is remote from the display area that is currently being focused. After the desired action has been completed, the user will typically desire an additional action that requires one or more of the objects that had been previously moved to the remote location, thus, requiring the user to visually locate those remote objects and drag/move them into the display area currently being focused.
In addition, if any of the objects, which were previously being used in the display area, are no longer needed, the user will need to drag those objects to either the same or another remote location on the display screen until they are needed once again.
As can be seen from the above noted description, whenever the user is required to switch their focus of attention from one object or set of objects to another, the efforts required from the user are difficult, tedious, and time prohibitive.
It would, therefore, be a distinct advantage to have a method and apparatus that would use a single user action to put aside an object or set of objects, and a subsequent single user action to bring back the object or set of objects previously put aside without requiring the user to deviate their focus of attention. The present invention provides such a method and apparatus.